1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ice-cream freezer, particularly to one having a transmission device provided under a base so as to keep a motor from getting wet, thus increasing service life of the ice-cream freezer, with its components easy to assemble and disassemble for cleaning and convenient to use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As industry and commerce have been developing year and year, living quality has also been enhanced gradually, and large sized electric appliances have been made smaller and smaller for convenience to be used in homes. An ice-cream freezer is one among them, possible to be made at home with required ingredient available on market, without need or trouble of going out to buy it, especially troublesome in hot summer. A common disadvantage of conventional ice-cream freezers available on market is that a stirring means is directly connected to a motor device for rotating the stirring means to stir ice-cream ingredient. But the motor device has to be used for a long period of time or frequently taken off for washing to cause the connect point of the stirring means and the motor to let water flowing in the motor to form short-circuit and damage.